


Fear of Herself

by SpiderLondon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Feel free to give me tips, Gen, Minor Character Death, Will hopefully complete, but don't count on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLondon/pseuds/SpiderLondon
Summary: Set in Towa City after Monaca flew into space.Touko Fukawa has always been known to suffer from nightmares but never as frequently as she seems to be now. After a few of these unsettling nightmares of watching her other persona killing different men she's known she doesn't wake up- instead Genocider Syo wakes up instead and doesn't seem to change back even after sneezing or fainting. Wonder what happened?





	1. Beginning of the Nightmares

__ _ “KYEHAHAHA!!”  _

 

__ _ A young woman clamped her hands over her ears as she clusimily and desperately sprinted away from an alleyway that contained a scene that she never thought she would ever see actually play out in front of her. It should’ve been impossible for it to happen! She should’ve just woken up and just saw the consequences but never the actually scene! She panted heavily as the laughter continued to ring in her ears which caused her to recall what happened.  _

 

_ \---- _

 

_      She remembered opening her open gray eyes to find herself in that damned alleyway with the same laughter but instead of the laugh continuing she heard a very, very familiar voice begin to speak to someone who wasn’t her. She couldn’t exactly tell what the voice was saying but when she looked up to see if who she thought was speaking was who she thought it was she felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw silver scissors in one of the person’s hands. Her head shook in disbelief as her eyes trailed up the figure’s body even more- the person had dark purple hair like her, the same school uniform as her except it was partially torn to show off some marks that appeared to show some marks… basically the person looked almost exactly like her except for a few minor differences such as the look alike had her hair down and messy and even though she couldn’t see the other girl’s eyes she could guess that they were a red color. But… the differences don’t matter that much since the gray-eyed girl knew exactly who the red eyes belonged to, “G-G-Genocider S-Syo…?!” She couldn’t help but gasp in surprise, “Y-You… H-How…?” She stuttered quietly, trying not to be heard, as she backed up to the wall and her eyes grew in fear. _

 

__ _ The woman, Genocider Syo, moved her head a bit in the direction of the girl as to show that she heard her but said nothing to her yet instead she smirked menacingly at the man that was pinned to the wall in front of her by the same silver scissors that she held to her side, he was barely conscious as pink blood flowed from his wrists which were raised in a V-shaped- even the arm which was in a cast was stabbed straight through, “Soooounds like I gotta finish up~” She cackled to him before using a few more scissors to stab him in the neck, and the sides of his chest while he screamed in pain although he sounded so hoarse that it wasn’t nearly as loud as it seemed it could be. Syo seemed to enjoy the scream as she seemed to have her fingers dance in his blood, coating two of her fingers in pink before skipping over to the side of him and hummed as she used his blood to write two words on the wall:  _ **_BLOOD LUST_ ** _. After she examined her work and made sure it was up to her standards she began to laugh, loud and hard. _

 

_     Once the man finally stopped screamed and Syo stopped laughing in the enjoyment of watching her victim use his last breath the killer used another one of her scissors to carve another mark on her thigh, it doesn’t even seem as though she feels the pain of cutting her flesh. She then quickly turned on her heel and pretty much ran up to the girl who seemed to be shaking in fear. She smirked widely at her as she used her index finger and thumb to grab the girl’s chin and force her to look her, “My, my~ I always wanted  _ **_you_ ** _ to see how I made my masterpieces~” She told her while grinning widely with her sharp teeth glistened threateningly, “Haven’t you, Ms. Morose~?”  _

 

_     The girl’s gray eyes looked scared as she watched Syo but she seemed to steel herself a bit as she looked annoyed at the genocider, “I-I’m not that s-sullen! Why c-can’t you just call m-me Touko?!” Touko barked at the her red eyed look alike, her voice quivered in her fear, “B-But… More t-to the point! H-How are you here? You s-shouldn’t be while-” _

 

_     “While you’re heeeereeee~? Is that what you were going to saaaay~?” Genocider Syo finished for Touko, the gray-eyed girl nodded at that but didn’t dare speak, “Welll~ Who knows? This may just be a dreeeeam~” She spoke in a sing song tone while shoving the girl down before twirling a little ways from her, “But may I just give you a tip? Look at your haaaands~” She told her enigmatically. _

 

_    Touko winced as she forced herself to sit up and lean against the wall behind her before complying to what Syo told her because she couldn’t help but be curious about what she meant, her breath got caught in her lungs as she saw pink on hands. She couldn’t speak as she tried hard to wipe the blood off on her skirt but no matter what she did the blood stayed on her hands, stained pink. She made a disgruntled noise as she looked back up at the serial killer for a moment before scrambling to her feet and sprinting out of the alley, Syo didn’t even try to catch her instead she stayed where she was and laughed loud and manically. _

 

_    “KYEHAHAHA!” The laugh sounded so clear and so close no matter how far Touko ran and how hard so gripped her ears.  _

 

_    “P-Please… g-go away…” She cried as she continued to run and listen to the cackle and taunts of the killer that sounded as if she was right next to her ear. She hated this, she hated seeing the killing of a man she knew and hated (that doesn’t mean she wanted him dead!) by the girl who was the almost the exact same as her... _


	2. Red Eyes in the Mirror

__

Touko gasped as she woke up the next morning in cold sweat and shaking slightly due to the fear that came from the nightmare she had. She quietly sat up in the bed while getting her glasses from the nightstand next to the bed and putting them on, careful not to wake the girl who was still snoring and smiling like a dork next to her, and placed a hand on her chest as she took some deep breaths as she tried her best to calm down. After a few seconds she put her hands out in front of her palmside up to make sure that the pink only stained her hands in the nightmare, which it did, thankfully.

After a couple more minutes of trying to calm herself down she decided to move into the bathroom- she stole a glance at her sleeping companion after she stood up and was able to get a small smile from watching her curl up a little and mumble something about manga in her sleep. When the dark purple hair girl got into the bathroom she turned on the water in the sink then took off her glasses and proceeded to splash some on her face to see if that could relax her a little bit, which it did for the most part although she was obviously still a bit shaken but it was less so than how she was when she woke up. After drying her face she put her glasses back on and looked at the mirror for a moment- not wanting to stare too long at her flawed face- before doing a double take, it must’ve been a mistake and she actually saw gray eyes in the mirror instead of-, “N-NO!” She let out a sudden screech as she fell backwards to the ground onto her bottom, her glasses becoming skewed,  she quickly scooted to the wall behind as she covered up her mouth and tried to keep from crying. She shook her head trying so hard to forget the red eyes that stared back at her when she looked at the mirror, it wasn’t the first time she’s seen that but it freaked her out more than any other time since those eyes made her remember the man’s body- Haiji’s body- being crucified by  _ her _ and the pink on the pink on her hands. She shook her head again as her tears became more apparent as she just pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead against them as she just let herself quietly sob.

As Touko continued to softly sob she missed hearing a voice call out to her and footsteps that wandered the room that the two girls shared but she certainly didn’t miss the sudden warmth that surrounded after a few minutes of her being alone. She sniffled a little as she moved her head a bit until one of her gray eyes peeked out of her knees to see a sailor uniformed girl with short brown hair embracing the elder girl gently, “I-I’m sorry…” She sniffled once more, “F-For waking you up, K-Komaru…” She murmured to her short brown haired friend before burying her face once more, trying to avoid letting Komaru notice her tears and worrying her more than she probably already was.

The gray eyed girl felt Komaru’s head shake before she spoke up softly and with concern, “I don’t mind that, Touko-chan… I’m just worried something happened with…” She told her worriedly as she tightened her hug a little, “Did something happen?”

Touko made a small sound before moving some until she was able to wrap her arms around Komaru and bury her face in the crook of her neck, she didn’t speak instead she just cried more as she finally let her fear take over. The younger girl became increasingly worried by this but decided to stay silent and just rub her back gently so she could let her calm down a bit before trying to ask her any more questions for the time being. 

After about five to ten minutes, Touko didn’t know nor did she really care, she let go of Komaru and scooted a little away from her, “I-I’m okay now… You didn’t h-have to worry about me, you know…” She muttered as she rubbed her eyes a bit and took a deep breath as she looked away from her friend with a slight embarrassed blush from showing her weak side to her. Despite the younger girl being her closest and really the only one she actually considered a friend the elder girl she felt a bit afraid to share her weaknesses with her since she got so used to people taking advantage of her trust to use her for her writing or just to bully while she was in a vulnerable state with them which eventually turned her cycincal and jagged while trying to avoid trusting anyone or letting anyone become her friend again. Yet… Komaru was able to get past her defenses and made sure to let Touko know that she was her friend. It was… refreshing for once. She took a moment to breathe once more before giving her friend a shake of her head awkwardly as if she believed that saying the next thing would make the green eyed girl angry, “But… I-I don’t really want to talk about that n-nightmare… I-It’s something I want to f-forget…” She explained to the other girl in hopes she understand.

Komaru looked at her trying to lock her green eyes with Touko’s gray eyes but was unable to since the elder girl quickly had her eyes dart to the wall beside her as if it was the most interesting thing she’s seen all day. The younger girl sighed softly before standing then grabbing the nervous girl’s hand, to her surprise but she didn’t protest, and pulled her up gently but firmly, “It’s fine, Touko-chan. For now, we should get out of the bathroom since you did seem mostly afraid in there.” She mused as she led the purple haired girl out back to the bed and sat her down on it, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. But maybe you should just relax for the day? I can patrol the city by myself today as you stay in here and write or read- whatever you desire.” She told her as she made a move to grab her megaphone hacking gun- Touko was tempted to try to stop her but instead she just grabbed the book she left on the nightstand by the bed and began to read as she heard the room’s door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I thought of due to some AMVs I was watching of Touko and Syo. I don't know if I'll ever finish this but I do plan on trying because I really want to delve into Touko/Syo's mindset due to the fact that both of her personas really interest me.


End file.
